The Hunters
by Corro
Summary: Everyone has heard of the El-gang, but what of the hunters? Join Zechs, Chase and Kai as they travel through Elrios.


**yo, corro here, this story is something that had randomly poped into my head sometime ago, this story takes place at the same time as the main story only one town behind, so when the El-gang are at bethma, these guys would be in Elder, this will continue until they meet up.**

* * *

><p>All of you have heard of the Elgang...<br>A group of warriors. A fiery red haired RuneSlayer, a lavender purple ElementalMaster, a spring green elven GrandArcher, an abyss black BladeMaster, a platinum silver CodeEmpress, a creme blonde DeadlyChaser, an ebony Black SakraDevanam and a mysterious silver-haired LunaticPsyker.

But have you heard of the Hunters?  
>A young crème blonde half Nasod prince from the past, a child born from the dimension of Henrir and a Demon contracting warrior.<br>These three warrior, along with their other companions. thought with the Elgang at the most vital points of the demon invasion, they even helped to defeat the Nasod king and retrieve the El. But for some reason, nobody remembers them...

So here is their story. The story of how the hunters united and saved the towns from those who threatened them. They accepted any job from anyone and always got it done. They could help out the towns with their festivals, gathering food and wood. But more importantly they had a mission. One they had to complete no matter what...

Here... Is... Their... Story... The tale of the hunters.

* * *

><p>Within a small cafe a lone boy sat, draped over his body he had a large cloak that covered his body from head to toe. He reached out a gloved arm, picked up a glass that was filled with an orange liquid and raised it to his mouth.<br>Because of the cloak his features were hidden. All that was visible were his cerulean eyes.

In another part of the town a young boy the same age walked through the crowded streets. He had crimson red hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black hooded jacket with a red undershirt, a golden pendant embedded with a jewel the same crimson as his hair was hung from his neck and his legs were covered with armoured trousers.

As he continued to walk he gained multiple stares and whispers. But he didn't care he only continued to walk. That was when another boy, slightly older than him past by. He had abyss black short hair and light blue eyes. He wore a large black jacket that split into two strips when it reached his legs. His trousers were simple and black. Covering his mouth was a piece of cloth that looked like it belonged to a ninja.

Unlike everyone else, he just walked by with his hands in his pockets. Not even reacting to the appearance of the crimson haired boy. But then again, his appearance was just as weird.

After a few minutes of sitting within the café, the mysterious young boy decided to stand and walk out. That is, until "EEEEYYY" a girly scream sounded throughout the café and a small but nimble mechanical creature jumped around the cafe with a small bag in its mouth. "Someone please... It's got my purse!" Screamed one of the customers just as it jumped through the window, shattering it in the process.

"Oi get back here!" Th boy yelled. He ripped the cloak from his body and jumped through the window. The now un-cloaked boy had locks of crème blonde hair, his eyes were cerulean blue. He was wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt and what emerged from the arm holes would shock anyone.  
>Not only his arms but his legs were also a silver metal, He was half-Nasod, half-human. His arms and legs looked simple. They were shaped like normal arms and had multiple panel lines that emitted a faint blue light.<p>

As he reached the ground he rolled forward onto his hands, his legs started to change shape. The panels moved about and became more combat oriented. He flipped into his feet once more and as he was running his arms changed also, they gained spikes and holes in different areas.

Once they had completely entered their combat form he sprinted after the small creature, as he ran the creature slowly gained distance from him and eventually it ran into the crowded square. "Everyone run!" The boy yelled, the crowd took no notice and continued to shop and talk.

'God dammit' the boy thought as he jumped high into the air. A pole quickly emerged from his knee as he yelled shock-wave. His body rocketed to the ground and upon impact the pole that had emerged shot into the ground creating an even larger shockwave. Everyone in the square started to run and all that was left was the mechanical creature. "Grrr!" The creature started to growl and its body started to change becoming more jagged and dangerous.

Without any hesitation it leaped towards the boy and he crossed his arms waiting for the impact. But it never came "Dimension-Lock" multiple chains had appeared through a circular rune like portal, restraining the creature. 'Where did that come from?' He asked himself  
>"Burn" the crimson haired boy leaped at the creature and punched it with his right arm that was alight with an amber flame. He jumped back and pulled off the jacket he was wearing, revealing a crimson arm<p>

The chains restricting the creature were shattered and it shakily stood. It's metal casings burnt black by the flames and it tried to run "your not gonna get away". The Half-Nasod yelled as he leaped towards it. "shock-fist his right arm gave of multiple sparks as he swiftly punched it, making fly across the area.

Just before it was about to hit the wall a tall boy, slightly older than the two jumped behind it, held out his hand and yelled Dimension-Chain. A weird rune like thing appeared around his out stretched arm and a long chain shot out from his palm. The end of it anchored itself onto the creature, he whipped the chain downwards before lifting it above his head, he twisted his body and slammed it behind himself. Causing the creature to be smashed into the ground. It sparked continuously before the lights in its eyes faded and went limp.

The three boys relaxed and the crème haired boy's limbs returned to how they were before he jumped through the window.

"Damn... Oh wait the purse " the blonde boy quickly went over to the now dead creature and pried the purse from it clenched teeth. 'It would be a waste to leave something like this here... I'm gonna keep it' he thought as he reached down and picked the mechanical dog up and placed it over his shoulders.  
>He was about to leave until the crimson haired boy spoke to him.<p>

"Where do you think your going, and why are you taking that with you?"  
>"Well I've got to give the purse back to its owner and as for this" he said as he motioned to the clunk of metal on his shoulder "it would be a waste to just leave it here so I thought I would reprogram it and then fix it" he started to leave once more before turning back towards them "thanks for the help... Both of you" what he got in return was a thumbs up and a nod of the head.<p>

After a few minutes of walking he eventually reached the cafe and returned the purse, he left for the closest inn to rent a room when a tall man found him."hello, I heard you took care of that thing" he said as he pointed to the boy's shoulder "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor"  
>"What kind?"<p>

"Come with me, this isn't exactly the safest place to be" he turned and started to walk and soon after the boy followed him, they eventually reached a large building that had the sign "mayors office" inside was a large room in which two of three seats were already occupied. One had a crimson haired boy whilst the other an older boy holding two light blue cubes that were floating in his palm. Needles to say, they were the two from earlier.  
>"Please take a seat." The man said, pointing to one of the seats.<p>

The room they sat in had crème walls with a green rugged carpet. (Don't hate me if the combination is bad... I'm not a room decor expert)

"Yo, nice to see you again" spoke the crimson boy  
>"Hello" spoke the quiet one.<br>"Now that you three are here I would like to ask you to do something for our town."  
>"What like?" Asked the blonde<br>"You see that machine your carrying"he said as he motioned towards the blonde "there have been multiple others similar but not the same coming into town, causing a complete mess."

"So let me guess... You want us to get rid of them" asked the redhead  
>"Yes exactly"<br>"I'm out" spoke the blonde "I'm not here to hunt a bunch of machines"  
>"Ah yes... I heard you were, looking for someone"<br>" and, so what if I am?"  
>" then perhaps... I could give you some information, along with money as compensation" the mayor replied, the young blonde looked away. Thinking on whether he should take the deal when the crimson haired boy spoke up. "Well I'm in, that is if I also get some money?"<br>"Well of course, what about you young man?" He asked looking at the silent boy "there's a book I'm looking for... I heard it is kept within this town, would it be possible for me to have access to it?"  
>"It depends... Which book"<br>"The forbidden book of Henrir" the mayor gasped  
>"H-how do you know of that? No, more importantly, why do you want it?"<p>

"Tell me, I need to know if I can trust you with it"  
>"... It's because... I need it, to find my way home"<br>"Find..your way... Oh I see" the mayor chucked "I understand, you may have it. " if the silent boy was happy he didn't show it. He only replied with a nod of his head "Now i think its about time you told me your names?" The mayor asked. The three boys looked at each other and the first to speak was the crimson haired boy  
>"The names Chase Steiner"<br>"My names Zechs... It would be best if I didn't speak my surname here..." Spoke the blonde  
>"...Kai, I don't have a surname" spoke the abyss black-haired and silent boy.<br>"Well then although it's only for the time being let's work well together" yelled Chase

From that day on the Hunters were born, little did they know they would become inseparable during the following events.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day<strong>

Two of the boys. Chase and Zechs met up at the entrance of Wally Memorial Bridge. Following Zechs closely was the machine from the previous day. "You actually fixed it?" Asked Chase amazed, he was wearing the same outfit as the day before whilst Zechs on the other hand wore a white reinforced shirt with white shorts that were attached firmly to his shorts. The mechanical dog behind him was obediently following. It's eyes were no longer red but now blue, the same colour as the panel line glow.

Zechs noticed the alertness Chase was displaying and explained "Don't worry he's harmless... To you"  
>"Eh?" He just stood there blankly "what do you mean. 'To me'?"<br>"He won't attack you or Kai but that doesn't mean he won't attack anyone else".  
>"R-right.. How do we know it won't turn on us?"<br>"Don't call him 'it' he has a name and it's Ryo, if you call him 'it' one more time I won't be held responsible for when he bites you"  
>"It- he will bite me? "<br>"Pretty much, he won't let go until you start calling him by his name either"  
>"And you know this... How?" Zechs sweat dropped<br>"There may have been a small... Incident at the inn I'm staying at" hearing this Chase couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you get for turning something that was making a mess of the town and stealing things into a 'pet'"  
>"Just shut up and let's go alright?"<br>"Fine..."

"Where's Kai?" Zechs asked, looking around he was nowhere in sight.  
>"Gone on ahead, he said he wanted to check the place out, come on I said we'd meet him there"<br>"Alright then, Ryo, go search the area if you find anything come on back" the mechanical dog replied with a nod of its head and a bark before it ran off down the bridge. Looking at that sight Chase gave a shallow grunt "you've tamed him then huh? Quite obedient" the half Nasod gave him a scorned look in return  
>"He's a machine... He'll do what I say. There's no need to 'Tame' him"<br>"Huh... You don't need to keep the act up, I won't hate you for it."  
>The two boys walked along the bridge in silence. Neither felt like talking to the other, until...<p>

"Why are you hiding your surname?" Asked Chase, his eyes had narrowed and there was no humor to be seen in them.  
>"...None of your business "<br>"Uh, I would say it is, I'd like two know if I'm working with some criminal! "  
>"I wouldn't be doing this if I were some criminal, would I!"<br>"Then tell me, your full name!"  
>"Only if you swear, swear that you won't tell anyone else!"<br>"Fine, I swear I won't tell anyone else"

The blonde boy uttered the words he swore he would never say again "-"  
>Upon hearing them Chase's eyes widened with surprise.<br>"I-I I'm sorry... That boy your looking for... I'll take it he's your brother?"  
>In return he got a nod. "We were separated some time ago. When then city was attacked by demons. " Zechs' face was filled with gloom as he uttered those words. Seeing this Chase didn't know what to say, he could understand in some way what he was going through. And because of that he knew what to say.<p>

"Well either way... I don't care who you are, I won't treat you any differently to how I would normally treat some one, no matter your public status... After. All I can sort of understand the pain you are going through..." The last part was muffled but hearing those words obviously lifted Zechs' spirits as his grim expression was replaced with a more neutral one and he stifled a grin. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it, come on, Kai's probably wondering where we are."  
>"Good point, race you?"<br>"Your on!" Chase yelled, he always loved competitions no matter how stupid they were. They both quickly kicked off the ground and ran at full speed.

Eventually though they came across a gang of bandits. "By the way... How are you going to fight? Your unarmed" asked the blonde  
>"Don't worry about that, I can take care of myself"<p>

The two boys sprinted towards the group, as they got closer Zechs switched his limbs to combat mode, released a blade from either arm that extended from the top of his wrist and vaulted over the top of the whilst spinning his body like a windmill.  
>Chase on the other hand dashed up towards another bandit keeping low to the ground and released an amber flaming fist into the barbaric mans jaw.<br>"See!" He yelled before quickly dashing to a different bandit, his right arm changed into a claw in which he slashed upwards, causing four deep cuts running from top to bottom of the outlaw.

"Who needs a weapon when you have an arm like mine!" He yelled laughing.  
>"You may not need a weapon but I'm gonna win the race!" Running ahead and away from the bandits, towards the end of the bridge and vaulted over the side, towards the Forrest.<br>"Hey!" Chase yelled running after him.

Some time later they were able to catch up to Kai, he was sitting up in a tree looking down on an abandoned building.  
>"Is that it?" Asked Chase, Zechs was already preoccupied with Ryo as they had just found him circling Kai's tree. Kai had looked down to them and nodded his head before swiftly jumping down.<p>

He started walking towards the building and beckoned for the others to follow, leading them towards a crack in the wall, just big enough for the to see through yet not too inconspicuous. Inside there were multiple cables heading towards what looked like a large block of machinery, connecting it to multiple pods and what appeared to be a generator.

"This is?" Beside Chase, Zechs was going into shock, his breathing becoming ragged, memories returned in flashes, some he'd forgotten, cherished, or just plain buried deep within hoping to forget. His eyes had lost their light and he collapsed to his knees, the light given off between the panel lines were flickering on and off.

Chase and Kai noticed this and knelt down to help him, even Ryo brushed up against his master. "Hey! You alright? Come on Speak to us" but he couldn't reply as new memories surfaced, memories of a girl with golden hair and crystal blue eyes and a smile full of affection.

He was lost within his mind and the voices around him were no more than Muffled noises.

Chase and Kai were at a loss of what to do until their eye both fell upon the mechanical dog, "Ryo, Bite him" he tilted his metal head to the side and Kai merely nodded, so he did as he was told and bit Zechs on the ass.  
>The boy was silent for a few moments, his ragged breathing had ceased and was quite. A few moments later a rippling scream of pain was heard so loud the two boys had to check their eardrums in case they were burst.<p>

"Better?" Chase asked, the blonde boy that was in pain looked up and simply replied "y-yeah... I'm gonna get you for that" the redhead simply grinned in return.  
>"Yeah well first we need to survive this." Looking around he realised the situation they were in. Multiple mechanical creatures had begun to surround them, some were gorillas, others were Phoru like while some looked to be the same as Ryo.<p>

"Shit" the mechanical creatures got into an alert stance whilst their bodies changed, multiple spikes and claws emerged from their arms and legs.  
>Seeing this the boys and Ryo got ready for a fight.<p>

Kai drew two short swords that were attached to a sturdy looking chain. He raised the hood of his jacket, obscuring his features.  
>Chase threw his jacket away and allowed his right arm to clad itself in amber flames, he lowered his body into a more balanced position, lowering his centre of gravity.<br>Zechs switched his arms to combat mode as his eyes started to glow. His arms and legs were sending off sky blue sparks of electricity which were channeling through out his arms, he released the locks on his blades and allowed them to fall.

Without having to speak the three boy kicked off the ground simultaneously. Both heading in similar yet different directions.

Chase was the first to make contact with the machines. He changed his arm to a blade reaching from his elbow to the tip of his fingers and slashed one of them in half and moved onto the next. He flipped over one of the guerrilla types and slashed its arms off before cladding his left fist with amber flames before pounding it into the machine like a jack-hammer, destroying its core.

He fell back a bit due to the amount of energy he used in the last attack and haven't noticed what was behind him until he heard a familiar voice 'Chase behind you!' The voice of his partner. Then another one "Dimension-lock"  
>The now familiar runes appeared from the ground and trapped another guerrilla type in chains before it could slam its arm down towards Chase, looking towards its source he noticed Kai simultaneously fending off more of the machines whilst keeping the gorilla type chained down.<br>'Lets do this, Dawn'  
>'You bet, partner' his left eye glowed red while his right glowed hazel, his left arm also turned red and continuously emitted amber flames like his right.<br>His body became a haze and disappeared.

Not too far away Zechs was fighting off more of the dogs, feeling that he was having trouble he resorted to a trick he held up his sleeve. "Ryo, Shock release!" Hearing the command Ryo's body began to change, two poles lifted up and started to continuously pass electricity between the two, a rune then appeared Beneath him and Zechs spoke"release the surge, un-cage the beast!" Both Zechs and Ryo underwent a change, Ryo's body shifted becoming more spiked as electricity surged through his body, Zechs's arms and legs shifted also, revealing electrical surges running through the inside. The blades that were already extended gained a visible electrical charge and his eyes began to glow.

Finishing the transformation, he along with Ryo dashed towards the cluster of machines, "electro-slice" he performed an X like slash, sending an electrical wave in the shape of and X which cleanly cut one of the machines into four pieces before swiftly moving to another.

The duo continued to eliminate the machines, swiftly and quickly, occasional skills could be seen and heard.

Some distance away the lone ninja was fending off the machines with his two short sword.

Kai was alone, he always had been, no one he could really call partner or even friend, only one person had been kind to him, the man who raised him, that man would show his face to him only, when others arrived he would wear his metal mask.

But... These two boys, he felt something about them, they were the first people to really, REALLY trust him, so he felt he would do anything to stop them from being hurt, for the first time in his life he felt compelled to fight.

He quickly jumped backwards and focused his energy, as he did so numerous chains materialized. They were rapped around each of his limbs the and the more his energy built up, the tenser the chains got until he was suspended within mid-air, feeling the time was right he said sorry to his 'Farther' for breaking his promise and whispered "release-restraint".

Suddenly the chains broke, freeing him from his cage. He could feel the power building up on him as he broke the seal on his abilities. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. But now that he was free, if only for a short amount of time. He could protect these two boys.

He looked towards Chase getting assaulted by multiple machines, he simply, clicked his finger.  
>Chains arose from the ground trapping all the mechanical animals.<br>He then spoke, one simple word "explode" the chains trapping the machines erupted into flame before exploding and destroying monstrosities.

"Thanks" he said in reply. Kai looked over to Zechs and saw him fighting against a replica of an ancient Phoru. He was struggling, he kept on dogging its attacks and even when he landed a hit, the machine took as little as a scratch.  
>He was so focused on the Phoru that he hadn't noticed the group of wolf types gathering behind him, getting ready to tear him to shreds.<p>

Kai noticed this and snapped his his fingers together, creating chains that held them down, but just as he was about to make the chains explode, but that was when he realised, not all the wolfs had been chained down, there were two that were free and were about to pounce. At that moment, He knew, he wouldn't be fast enough, but even so he tried and whispered silencer, the chains tightened on the wolfs crushing them before disappearing. he was about to try to chain down the final wolfs as they pounced, but the next thing that happened was unexpected.

They fell to the ground with bullet holes in their chest and head. He couldn't understand what happened but Kai didn't mind, Zechs wasn't injured

It Didn't take much longer for the rest of the machines to be destroyed.  
>"Damn, that was a quite a warm up" Chase said, hearing that the other two boys were amazed, but at the same time agreed with him. "Let's find out what's inside, shall we?" Replied Zechs.<p>

Soon after the three boys plus Ryo entered the building, being inside they could easily see the machinery, it was definitely the place where the machines were being created, they looked around the inside looking for some kind of clue which would tell them why they were being made, eventually Chase stumbled upon an engraving and beckoned the others over "take a look at this, it says 'Nasod type-Wally-prototype', what do you think it means? " hearing the name Nasod made Zechs involuntarily freeze up, but quickly. Snapped out of it. "The Nasods are ancient machines long thought to be destroyed... Well most of them.. I'm standing. Right here" the last part he whispered and didn't expect the other two to hear, yet they did. "Your not a machine and definitely not a Nasod, not one of these " Chase replied with Kai nodding behind him expressing his agreement.

"While that may be true... I'm more machine than human now, my skeleton was replaced with a type of metal and my limbs are Nasod, the only thing that is human is most of my skin... And most of my organs, heck even my eyes aren't organic" he said in a low and depressed tone  
>"Seriously! They look normal to me?"<br>"That's because they're supposed too"  
>"Well whatever... Hey, isn't Wally the name of the king or leader of this place?"<br>"Then, that means, he's the one who's been sending them into the town"  
>"That bastard, come on, let's put this place out of commission and get out of here"<br>"I second that opinion " spoke the almost mute, Kai  
>"That's the first time you spoke today!"<br>"It's not like I can't speak... I'm just not a people person..."  
>"Oh well if you say so..."<p>

The three boys quickly destroyed as much as they could before heading back to Elder, once they arrived the three boys and their mechanical companion were greeted by a g escort of knights that took them to the mayor. Once they reached the mayor's office the guards took off and returned to their post.

Entering the room they found the mayor sat behind his desk and motioned for the three boys to take a seat, the order they sat down in was Kai,Chase then Zechs, all three facing the man it's Ryo lying at their feet  
>"So? What did you find"<br>"That Wally guy is behind all of this"  
>"Just as I thought... Well there are already people chasing after him, what about the facility?"<br>"We destroyed everything, there won't be anymore messing with this town"  
>"That's good to hear, now about your reward; Zechs, I'm sorry but I'll have to apologise but it will take a little longer for me to find the general location of that boy"<br>"Is that so, i thought You said that you 'had' information about him, was that a lie?" He put the emphasis on the 'but'  
>"Well you see, it turns out he's with a... Rather arrogant and hardheaded Acquaintance of mine, they are currently after Wally who stole the El stone from the El tree, because of this I've had trouble contacting him...now as for your money, it has been deposited to your cobo bank"<br>"...Thank you, please, once you find anything tell me"

"No problem, As for Chase, the same goes for you, I had also come across some information retaining to a couple of twins... Their names were.. Reki and... Sasha, if my information is correct you know them"  
>Hearing the two names Chase's eyes widened, he was obviously in shock. "W-where d-did y-you here those names!?" The crimson haired boy had lost all his composure, he seemed completely different to the courageous and cocky boy from earlier.<p>

"I was speaking to the major of Altera village and he happened to mention it on a whim, mind you, this about a couple of weeks ago, so even if you did rush their I doubt you would find them"  
>"You said the mayor of Altera, so that's where they were last seen?"<br>"Yes I'm afraid so, I'm not privy to your relationship with them and I will not pry any further, but is that one of the reasons you are here?"  
>"Well... That and I decided to travel between the villages"<br>"Well, changing subject, Kai, the book you are looking for... Has been stolen unfortunately by a group of bandits, because of this you have also had money deposited to your account, we will also give you whatever info we come across, retaining to the book"  
>"..." He kept his mouth shut, little did the people in the room know that he was uttering numerous curses within his head, mainly 'Baka'...<p>

"Now then, that having been settled I need to make arrangements for the Festival, you are all welcome to come, I don't expect you have anything to do whilst you wait on the info" he said as  
>He returned to his desk and delved into the pile of reports laying on his desk. "Well do you need any help with the preparations? I'm more than happy to help out, what about you two?" Chase asked, looking at the two boys on either side of himself.<br>"..well I don't really have anything better to do... So why not" he then turned to Kai after hearing Zechs' response.  
>"Sure..."<br>From then on the three boys helped out among the village and gradually came to know each other, at this point they considered each other as friends.  
>A we day later it was finally the day of the Festival, they were passing through the stools set up by the various town folk when loud rumbling could be felt to the ground.<p>

Moments later a flash of light appeared off near Wally's castle, what appeared within was a massive machine, it's body was red whist it's arms were plated with blue Armour.  
>"What the El is that thing!" Yelled Chase<br>"I dunno but it's not good that's for sure" replied Zechs, any normal person would believe that he was insane since he was grinning at the sight of it.  
>"We should evacuate as many people as possible before taking that thing on, I will chain you up if you run towards it" the two boys sweat dropped at Kai's statement and turned towards him.<br>"Y-yeah"

Finishing the evacuation the boys yelled "here we go!" And dashed towards it with the towns folk behind them.  
>That, was the moment the hunters were born.<p>

A half-Nasod prince from the past.

A warrior bearing a fiery half demon spirit within his body

A young man searching for his way home.

And their companions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors notes <span>**

**so what did you think? **

**all I can say right now is it is damn late... About 00.00... And people wonder why I can never wake up in the morning. Anyway, I doubt this story will be updated to often as I've been dragged back to digimon... But oh well.**


End file.
